


Gum Runs Thicker Than Water

by TheHitoro



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Except I'm not fixing the events of the episode I'm fixing the story cause it was hot garbage, Gen, Major Character "Death"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: This is a re-imaging of S10 E4 Bonnibel Bubblegum. This was my least favorite episode in the entire series because of the various events that don't particularly make sense in this episode and all of which I have chalked up to the entire story being a lie Bonnie tells herself to feel better, or she's got a mental block against the whole thing and that's how she remembers it. Regardless I feel like whatever happened in her story wasn't the truth, so I'm gonna write my own imagining of the whole thing down.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Gum Runs Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> P.S As well as this being a re-imagining of the episode, this is also an attempt to flesh Gumbald out as a character, as the show did no such thing.

It started as a thought. It snuck into his mind one day as they were tending to the taffy tree orchard, and he had half a mind to lie down on the moist ground and pass out from exhaustion. Just the thought of; 'This would be much easier with more help'. Over the next few days this thought evolved into the thought of; 'This would be much easier if we had workers to do it for us'. Somewhere in a pit of his mind, he knew that his niece had given him life, something that he found difficult to reconcile with reality, and that led to the idea that perhaps he could also create life. He knew that Bonnibel had really thrown herself into the idea of planting fields and raising crops, but he was sure she'd appreciate it if they had far less work to do. Of course it would be unethical to create life on the same level of thinking as them intended for a specific purpose, so they would have to have a much lower IQ by default. This idea evolved into the much more tentative idea of a city filled with these candy employees, where they would uphold the new brand and produce exports to be traded for materials and goods. Of course he would have to start at a much more practical point; a gift shop.

When he brought up the idea over lunch with Lolly and Chicle, they were both eager to get started. They would have to show that they were serious, or he was sure Bonnibel would attempt to stop them. Over the course of the next month, during down time and Bonnibel's sleep schedule, Lolly would sew hats with the logo Gumbald had given to her while Chicle would practice some metal working and snatch up all the silver he could find to forge to chalices that Gumbald desired. Both Lolly and Chicle felt that it was a little vain of him to make the logo in the shape of his head but neither particularly cared enough to raise an issue.

And so it was when he felt that a sufficient amount of goods had been made he worked for whole night to chop down the trees of the taffy orchard, and with the help of Chicle and Lolly, they built were able to build the vast majority of the cabin in a single night. He was surprised at how well his neice had taken it when they had finished the cabin and furbished it with their things from the his niece's house. So that night while the rest of his family was asleep, Gumbald set up his new lab and started brewing a concoction to bring candy to life. Bonnie had already done so using electricity, but while experimenting with candy biomass he had pilfered from his niece's stash, he found a chemical way in which he believed he could bring it to life. By the time he had synthesized three beakers of his new candy life serum, there was a few stray rays of sunlight peeking from between the top most boards of the basement. He'd start running tests later, now was the time to make sure that Bonnibel was adjusting to their new location properly. As he exited the basement to find his niece humming at the table near the wall, he happened to cast a glance out the window. A glint drew his attention to the shimmering lake of butterscotch that had definitely not been there the day before, right where the build site for the gift shop used to be. He was outraged.

"Bonnibel! What have you done to my building site!?"

She turned to him with a smile, as though she hadn't heard him say he had specific plans for that area the day before and then purposefully botch them up.

"I made you a butterscotch lake, Uncle! Now we can picnic, swim, and fish once I throw this bad boy in there!"

With a gentle slap to the side of her new candy fish she ran out the door and down the hill with her new creation to throw it in the lake.

Gumbald watched her from the window, glowering. She evidently saw nothing wrong with the fact that she had purposefully wronged him by making that lake.

Chicle came down the stairs and joined him in staring out the window at Bonnie, who was now watching her fish swim circles in the lake, "Who pissed in your cereal, Uncle G?"

Gumbald turned away from the window with a growl, back and forth in the main room, "Bonnibel has apparently decided that her wants are more important than ours, she has destroyed the building site with a lake made of butterscotch.'

Chicle leaned on the window sill to gaze out over the lake, "I dunno Uncle G, that lake's real pretty, it might even attract more customers, ya know?"

Gumbald grunted in ascent before leaning against the wall with a huff, "While yes, it is very scenic, it's the principal of the matter, Chicle! She knew that I was going to be building there, so she threw her lake down before I could start. Don't you get it?"

Chicle cast him a confused glance, "What am I supposed to be getting?"

Gumbald groaned and ran a hand down his face, "We'll talk about this later. I'm going to leave it alone for now, but you, Lolly, and I will need to have a serious discussion at some point."

Chicle gives him a saulte, "Can do, G."

Gumbald nods at him before going back down into the basement. As the weeks went buy, Gumbald found his efforts at building to be thwarted at each turn. Each night, some 'mysterious vandal' would destroy their building site, or Glob forbid, if they happened to mention where they'd be building around Bonnibel, a new candy landmark of some sort would pop up right in the middle of it. His niece's single minded goal of preventing him from building his candy city was grating on his nerves, and somehow worse, Bonnibel couldn't seem to see the trouble in paradise. It was almost as if she had decided that if his candy city idea never got off the ground he'd never want to leave. It was absolutely childish and Gumbald was nearly at his last nerve, but luckily, his candy life serum project had born fruit. Just the other day he had created Young Mister Creampuff. He had already set in motion a plan to get Bonnibel out of his hair for the day by setting her up with him on a date, and now was his chance. As soon as the trap was sprung and Bonnie was off on her date, Gumbald brought Lolly and Chicle down in the basement and turned on the projector to feature the discussion topic of the night. He stood by the screen, waiting for his sister and cousin to respond first.

Lolly and Chicle both sat in silence for a few minutes before Chicle broke the silence, "Alright I'll bite Uncle G, what's the Bonnie problem?"

Gumbald sighed and put a hand to his face, "I was hoping that you two might have an inkling as to what I was talking about, Lolly, do you have anything to say before I begin?"

Lolly frowned and looked to the side, "I think I know what this is about, yes. It's the sabotaging of our building sites isn't it?"

Gumbald rubbed his eyes, "Yes, well, in part Lolly. That's merely a side effect of the Bonnie problem. Let us break this down into parts, how do you two feel about Bonnibel?"

Chicle uncomfortably looked away from Gumbald, "She's my little cousin man, like yeah it's bunk that's she messing our stuff up but she's just a kid, she don't know better."

Lolly smiled and put a hand on Chicle's shoulder, "I concur, there's no need for drastic action, she just doesn't understand the scope of her antics."

Gumbald put a hand to his chin, "I see, I understand that line of reasoning and I raise you this; she created us to be her family, how does that make you feel?"

Now both his relatives seemed to withdraw uncomfortably into themselves.

This time, Lolly broke the silence, "She was a lonely young girl in this unforgiving world, I can't outright blame her for that."

Chicle fidgeted in his seat, "I agree with Lolly, but come on Uncle G, I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

Gumbald pulled over a chair for himself and sat down, "Yes, it is a very uncomfortable subject, but consider the fact that we are supposed to be the authority figures in her life. We were made to be her elders, so that commands some form of respect does it not? Yet she botches up our plans at each turn, I believe she's trying to keep us in line as her family."

Lolly gave Gumbald an exasperated look, "It's nothing like that Gumbald, she just doesn't want us to leave her behind."

Gumbald stood abruptly, pushing his chair back with the force of it, "No, she believes that because she made us for a purpose, we must fill that purpose and no other. She refuses to let us stray from the course she set for us, regardless of our wishes. And come to think of it, she makes all of the rules around here doesn't she? Why do you two think that is?"

Chicle shrugged, "Cause none of us did it?"

Gumbald grunted and ran his hand down his face, "No she-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Bonnie slid down the ladder and ran past Lolly and Chicle to get in Gumbald's face, tears streaming down her own. "What is all this bunk, 'Bonnie Problems'? What'd I do, Uncle?"

Gumbald jabbed a finger in her face, "You have micromanaged me for the last time! You know what you did! You keep sabotaging our build sites absolutely unapologetically, why is that, Prinzessin?"

Now Bonnie was angry and she stood up on her tip-toes to yell in Gumbald's face, "It's not what I _made_ you for! I _made_ you to be my family, not to build gift shops!"

Gumbald was absolutely livid, "We are not goldfish Bonnibel, we will not swim in the bowl you made for us simply because you put us there!"

Now Chicle was out of his seat and leaning down to meet Bonnibel's eyes, "Just cause you made us, Bonnie, don't mean we gotta do whatever you say."

Now Bonnie was absolutely raging, "I'm your creator, I made you to be my family, so you can't just up and leave whenever you want!"

Chicle laughed bitterly, "Oh yeah, well I thought you were a mime, cause I ain't hearing a word you're saying."

Bonnibel yelled in rage, picked up the nearest beaker on the counter, an smashed it over Chicle's head. The effects were immediate, Chicle seemed to wither away until all that remained was a crunchy ball with limbs.

Lolly yelled and ran over to Chicle, trying to hold him comfortingly, while Gumbald could only reach out to her, "Lolly don't-!"

As soon as her hands made contact with him, she underwent the change as well, leaving a pinata in her place. The two transformed candy people began dancing in circles as Gumbald watched in growing horror.

"Prinzessin, what have you done?"

Bonnie stepped away from them, "I- I didn't- I didn't mean-" She looked at them, running in circles laughing and giggling, and she gave a little smile. "At least they look happy now."

Gumbald snapped out of his horror and with a roar of indignant rage, threw his chair in her general direction. "Happy? They're happy? Look what you did to them Bonnibel, do you think if they had control of their faculties that they'd like the new state you've put them in?"

Bonnibel looked from Gumbald to her transformed relatives, "It doesn't matter, they're happy now, right?"

Gumbald's face contorted with rage, and with a glance to his table, he ripped one of his candy life vials off of a nearby table and held it out in her direction. He began walking toward her, and she backed away until her back was against a wall.

Gumbald grimaced at her, "What's the matter little gum, why run away from 'happiness'? Do you understand now? How do you think you'd feel if happened to spill this on your chicken brother Neddy?"

Bonnibel snapped out of her fear with an indignant gasp, "You stay away from Neddy!" She brought her peashooter out from under jacket.

Gumbald stopped with a look of confusion, "A pea shooter, Bonnibel?"

She fired her shot. Gumbald heard the tink when it hit the glass, and when he brought it to his face to inspect the cracks it broke, washing his face in the solution. His vision went white and then-

"Call me... Princess."


End file.
